Crystal Shards
by BrinnyTheBrave
Summary: When Cadence loses all she thought she knew, she discovers something much more in the lair of the Changeling Queen.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

CRYSTAL SHARDS CHAPTER 1: BETRAYAL

Princess Cadence walked through the doors of their home they had made together.

"Shiney, I'm home! ...Shiney?"

She took a deep breath, relieving all the tension of the duties of a stressful day as a princess. When she breathed, she picked up the comforting familiar scent of her husband's cologne. Then she froze. Something was off. The smell was tinted with another pony's scent. Had somepony come over to drop something off or something? Maybe they had come to discuss royal duties with the Captain of the Guards? Whatever the matter, something was terribly amiss, and Cadence was determined to figure out just what it was.

"Shiney?" The pink muzzle repeated. She explored the palace chambers and followed the scent trail of the cologne-StallionSpice, to be exact- to its destination. Cadence came to the doors of the bedroom. "But, why would he...?" The question left her mouth, echoing to the celing. Cadence was baffled. First someone shows up to their palace and then Shining Armour takes a nap in the bedroom. It just didn't make sense. Cadence heard another male voice coming from inside and decided to open the doors without question.

It felt like Cadence's heart had been shattered into a million pieces. Shining Armour lay before her, with a golden pegasus stallion that had a blue spikey mane pinned underneath him.

"C-Cadie!" Shining Armour stuttered in his mortified state. "I... I thought you weren't coming back until later!"

"I got off of work early." Cadence said sarcastically, every second more that she stared at her husband it ate away at her body. "What. Is. This?" Cadence seethed.

"Cadie, I can explain-" a shoe-covered hoof struck his face.

"You don't need to." Cadence retorted, coldness in her eyes and voice. Ignoring the other stallion who she didn't care to speak to, Cadence packed a small saddlebag for herself and ran out of the crystal palace. She ignored her husband's voice in the background calling after her.

Cadence didn't dare to breathe or so much as speak, her world came crashing down. Her white knight betrayed her. There was nothing left.

It wasn't long before a grotesque looking gooey green opening came into site. This must be it, Cadence thought. There were no guards in site, so using a spell she had learned from Celestia, she blasted through the entrance. Cadence traveled and trekked for a long time, so much that it felt like it would never end. Then, finally, a commanding bug-like voice spoke.

"Halt! You are on the Queen's lands!" The Changeling growled.

"Yes, I know." Cadence said, holding her composure. "I would like to be taken to her."

"Who are you, pony? You are not one of us!" The Changeling snapped.

"I think you may remember me. Your clan sabotaged my wedding last year." Cadence said coldy. The Changeling blinked, then he seemed to be thinking about something.

"Come with me." He hissed. Cadence followed him, knowing full well there was no turning back. After some more travelling, the Changeling and princess met a cavern. The cavern was being guarded by two more drones. After some squabbling and hissing, the drones cackled and let Cadence pass. She thought nothing of it and kept her head up high.

"Little one. It is I that you seek?" Chrysalis said on her perch, grinning wickedly.

"Yes. I... I came to offer you and your hive a peace treaty." Cadence said, faltering.

"Oh? And what is it you hope to gain from this?" Chrysalis laughed. Cadence lost it. Normally she would stand in the face of danger and death without flinching, but the journey to the hive and the betrayal were taking a toll on her. She sobbed.

"Love." The pink alicorn cried. Chrysalis looked at her in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2: Set in Stone

Love. Love? That didn't make any sense, Chrysalis thought. Love was what the hive thrived on and fed on. And Chrysalis knew that after she had been defeated by this very pony, this mare had her husband. Why in all the places of Equestria did the crystal princess come here for love?

"Child, pardon me for being so... blunt. But why do you hope to seek love in my hive?"

"I... have been betrayed. Betrayed by a pony I thought had loved me very much. But I was so very wrong. And so I've come to join forces with you."

"Ah. This is good, very good! The joining forces, I mean..." (and I suppose your little breakup situation will also work in my favour in gaining your trust) the Changeling Queen silently added.

"So will you do it?" Cadence pressed, eagerly awaiting an answer. If Chrysalis rejected this offer then there really would be nothing left. Cadence would have to banish herself to the mountains like how King Sombra had been exiled, or run away to the Everfree forest and live alone for eternity. She was prepared for an ultimatum nevertheless, no matter how painful things might be.

Chrysalis thought long and hard. "Well..." she pondered, having fun making her ex-rival squirm beneath her skin for the reply.

"I'll even give you the crystal heart." Cadence said. At that moment, the chamber of drones was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Chrysalis's eyes widened. The crystal heart could mean gaining control over all of Equestria, just as she had always dreamed of!

"You have yourself a deal, princess!" Chrysalis laughed wickedly. Cadence cried internally. What had she just done?!


	3. Chapter 3: A Battle of Will

"Guards, take the Princess to the dungeons!" Chrysalis bellowed.

"W-What?" Cadence asked in confusion and shock. She never expected the Changeling Queen to be hospitable to her guests, but this was low even for Chrysalis, especially after Cadence had basically just agreed to hand over her kingdom and the world. It was in a bad case of deja vu that Cadence had visited these dungeons before. She was prepared to fight off any guards. Sure enough several drones came flying towards her at full-speed. Cadence easily blasted them away with her magic. An audible gasp came from Chrysalis.

"It seems you have only grown stronger since our last encounter, Princess." Chrysalis hissed. "No matter, Darkling! Come!" At the mention of his name a king drone stepped up to Chrysalis's perch.

"Take her down. If you succeed in this you may be the first to feed off of her." The Queen whispered into his ear. His eyes widened at this, and he nodded in reply. Readying himself, the drone named Darkling leaped at Cadence, tackling her to the ground. She wrestled hoof and teeth to Darkling, until she realized it was magic she needed to beat his strength. Igniting her horn, a huge blast sent him flying at the wall and smashing into it. Other drones stopped to watch the commotion. A group disguised as the pink alicorn herself circled around her. Seeing so many of herself began to daunt Cadence and confuse her. She cleared her mind so she could focus. She shot at every Changeling that dared advanced on her, until there were only two Cadence clones left. This should be easy enough if she was already able to take down the captain! Cadence mused. Right before the two attackers were about to strike, they all froze at the Queen's commanding voice.

"Enough!" Chrysalis boomed. "Drones, go to your posts. I will take care of her." The Cadence clones switched back to normal Changeling form and did as told. Chrysalis flew down to meet Cadence at eye level.

"It is obvious I've underestimated you." Chrysalis huffed. "So, I have decided to take you on as an apprentice." The Queen said. Cadence's eyes widened in surprise.

"I... don't understand." Cadence said, her voice tired with exhaustion from the battle she'd just fought.

"You just showed me you have strength beyond compare. Why would I lock you in the dungeons when I can take you on as a student and teach you the ways of a shapeshifter?" Chrysalis explained. Cadence only nodded in defeat. This was her life now, and she had to accept that. And so began Cadence's life in the hive training under Queen Chrysalis.


	4. Chapter 4: The Student

Cadence had trained hard for the past month while under the watchful eye of her new mentor. One day during a sparring session, she got distracted while thinking about her old life. She wondered if anypony like Aunt Celestia and Luna missed her, or what Shining Armour's little sister Twilight Sparkle had done when she found out her brother had betrayed her sister-in-law and best friend. Cadence sighed, lost in thought. But as she did so the Queen struck a painful blow to her leg, causing Cadence to crumple up on the floor in pain, whimpering.

"Is your head full of butterflies?! Pay attention!" The Queen hissed. Cadence struggled helping herself up. She blasted a ray at the Queen, which did some damage on the Changeling's side. Cadence stood tall.

"I will NOT be treated that way!" Cadence growled back. Queen Chrysalis smirked at accomplishing getting a rise out of the pink alicorn.

"Then get up. This hive does not tolerate weakness, Princess." Chrysalis spat. Cadence slumped and did as told, facing Chrysalis and standing at her to eyelevel again.

"What next?" Cadence asked her mentor.

"Magic dueling." Chrysalis said simply, shooting at Cadence with her greenfire. Cadence was quick to deflect the attack, dodging and shooting her own magic back at Chrysalis, causing the Queen to cough in her dust. Queen Chrysalis blinked in her daze, then shot several more blazes of magic at Cadence, who repeated the process. Feeling like going back to sparring, Chrysalis lunged at the crystal princess and tussled her down to the floor.

"Clever, Princess, but remember, no one beats the Queen at her own ga-" Chrysalis didn't finish the sentence. She got cut off by a pink muzzle meeting her own. Chrysalis was rigid with shock. Most of all, she couldn't will herself to pull back from the princess as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Then the kiss broke, leaving Chrysalis flustered, only to grow angry at her confusion for enjoying that so much. Cadence herself seemed dazed, as if she was not sure what had just overcome her.

"I..." Was all Cadence said.

"How DARE you!" Chrysalis shouted, sinking her fangs into the shoulder of her student for punishment for the out-of-bounds contact. Cadence cried as blood now very lightly flowed down her right shoulder. Chrysalis stalked off angry, confused, and for the first time in a long time- scared. She did not know why.


	5. Chapter 5: The Strength of a Princess

Why? Why did I kiss her? Cadence's thoughts screamed at her in her mind. It had been after the training session and she cleaned off her fresh would, licking the bloody spot clean. After all this time she still had love for Shining Armour so the kiss that had happened between her and the Queen still felt like she was betraying her white knight. But then memories of the golden stallion who had stolen him away from her helped take away some of the guilt. Since when was she even attracted to mares? Cadence sighed. On a different note the Queen had been treating her better than anyone in the past month, despite her harshness. Cadence had been given her own chamber and plush king sized bed, and got a suitable warm breakfast every day. She was thankful for that. More images of kissing Queen Chrysalis clouded her mind, she tried to shake them away, but to no avail.

That little brat kissing me means nothing. Chrysalis raged at herself. And furthermore why was this so confusing? Why did Chrysalis now feel afraid of a pretty pink princess? Well, maybe not afraid of the princess herself, but of how she made Chrysalis *feel*. Changelings FED off of love, they didn't FEEL it!

After some more walking Chrysalis found herself at Cadence's chamber. She opened the door and saw the princess deep in thought on the bed. She looked up at the Queen walking in. Chrysalis noticed the bite mark she had left and suddenly felt very bad for inflicting harm on the smaller alicorn.

"Hello... I'm sorry I bit you." The Queen said. At first Cadence said nothing. And then:

"I'm sorry I kissed you!" Cadence laughed. Chrysalis nodded.

"Why did you?" The Queen blurted out, curious for the answer.

"To be honest, I don't know..." Cadence replied. Suddenly she felt the urge to kiss Chrysalis again, but fought it due to the results it brought out last time.

"I- I liked it." Chrysalis admitted, feeling shame as she did. Cadence's ears perked at this. "I reacted poorly though. I was scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of you, Princess."

"Me?... why?" The princess asked. Chrysalis couldn't admit it. She just couldn't say it. She felt like it would be saying she was weak. And besides, who had ever heard of a Changeling that loved? "Chrysalis?" Cadence asked. Chrysalis leaned forward and repeated what Cadence had done to her earlier. Cadence very much enjoyed the sensations of the Changeling tongue running along the edges of the inside of her mouth, teasing her. Cadence decided to steal the dominance by flipping Chrysalis over and pinning her. Chrysalis felt the other mare's hooves running down her back. She wondered just how much more she could take. No. She was the Queen. SHE should be in control of Cadence, not the other way around. She flipped Cadence on her back just as the alicorn had done to her. But then her fear started to kick in again. Should she fight or flight? Her mind panicked again and decided flight. Chrysalis pushed Cadence off of her and ran out the door, leaving the alicorn in a confused state once again.


	6. Chapter 6: A Queen's Love

Odd what the strength of a princess can do to some. Chrysalis's inner thoughts channeled themselves. -Shut up.- Chrysalis spat back at herself. The princess's tongue already seems to be doing a good job at THAT. The voice inside her mocked. I said SHUT UP! Chrysalis repeated. The Queen was growing so tired of this routine. Something had to be done about the princess making her feel this way. Suddenly a drone appeared by her side.

"My Queen, there are more pony intruders at the front gate!" Chrysalis lost all thoughts of Cadence and headed towards said destination.

"Chrysalis! Give Cadence back!" A little lavender alicorn growled.

"Twilight Sparkle. We meet again!" Chrysalis chortled. This little nuiscance was no threat to the Queen, but she was going to have her fun tormenting them anyways.

"Yeah, you bet! And Twilight's gonna kick your flank to oblivion!" The rainbow maned cyan one spoke. Chrysalis rolled her eyes.

"It took you six long enough to get here." Chrysalis smirked.

"Well we would have gotten here faster if you hadn't stalled us with enchanted vampire bears and poison joke, you big-" an orange hoof shoved itself between the yapping cyan muzzle.

"Dash! Stop antagonizin' her!" The country-style orange one said. The cyan one grunted and stopped her fussing momentarily.

"She's right, darling. As much as I loathe this brute she certainly does have a stylish lair, indicating she's classy, like moi!" The snobby white unicorn said, pushing up her mane curls slightly for emphasis. The country one and rainbow one rolled their eyes. Chrysalis blinked and then burst out in laughter.

"Oh you six ARE a riot!" She hit the ground in her fit of chortles. Twilight Sparkle flared her wings up defensively.

"Chrysalis! I don't know why you think your plans will work when they never do!" Twilight said with an air of order in her voice. "But you're going to hand Cadence over and you're going to hand her over NOW!"

"Oh really? And who's going to make me?" Chrysalis smirked. Twilight lunged at her, knocking her over.

"TWILIGHT!" The five friends screamed in worry for their friend.

Twilight hit, kicked, bit and blasted Queen Chrysalis. The Queen did the same to the small alicorn, until a familiar voice stopped the fighting pair.

"Twilight?"

Twilight, who had Chrysalis pinned to the ground, spun around with near-tears in her eyes.

"C-Cadence?" She jumped off of Crysalis and tackled Cadence to the ground, hugging her and sobbing into the pink-furred neck.

"I can't believe all of you came back for me!" The pink princess said.

"You're my family! I would never leave you behind!" Twilight said, hugging Cadence even tighter. Cadence hugged her back. Chrysalis growled, advancing on Twilight. Taking Twilight up in her greenfire magic, she slammed the little alicorn to the wall.

"Twilight!" Cadence exclaimed. "Chrysalis, please! You have to let her go!"

"I don't 'have' to do anything, Princess." Chrysalis grinned. "I finally have her within my grasp! I could kill you in seconds if I wanted to..." Chrysalis said to Twilight manically, looking at Twilight dead in the eyes.

"No! Kill me instead!" Cadence cried.

"Cadence no!" Twilight almost sobbed out.

"Well that is tempting, I have bigger fish to fry at the moment." Chrysalis spat back. When she was not looking, Cadence lunged and knocked Chrysalis over, which released Twilight in turn. She considered fighting Chrysalis but then thought of another idea: she pressed her lips up to the Changeling Queen and kissed her in front of everypony. Chrysalis let her guard down and stopped struggling. Twilight and her friends gasped. Twilight got up, limping from the damage inflicted on her by Chrysalis. The two royals parted to breathe. Chrysis was stunned. She saw blood going down Cadence's leg and Twilight limping. It was like she was brought out of a daze.

"I didn't... n-nopony was supposed to get hurt!" Chrysalis said. It was obvious the Queen felt guilt. She hung her head. "You are free to go, Princess."

"What?" Cadence said, not believing what she was hearing.

"GO!" Chrysalis roared in anguish. Cadence was scared and torn. She got up and went to Twilight.

"Can you walk?" Cadence asked her sister-in-law.

"Yes..." Twilight said in a pained voice. Cadence smiled sadly and carefully slung Twilight over her back so she could carry her out.

"C'mon everypony! That monster might change her mind!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. As everypony ran/flew out in a panic, Cadence gave Chrysalis one last longing glance. Chrysalis sobbed. Cadence flew off through the entrance to catch up with the group.


	7. Chapter 7: Wants Become Needs

{WARNING: Dear readers, this scene contains clop! If you are not okay with that skip ahead to chapter 8}

Cadence lay on a familiar-feeling red couch in her chambers in the Crystal Empire. It felt weird to be back after so much had happened. Shining Armour was not around, but Cadence did not expect him to be. She looked at her wrapped leg wound that the infirmary had tended to earlier. It seemed to be healing nicely enough. Cadence herself felt emotionally and physically drained from the day's events. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, she heard a knocking on the window. Her pink ears perked.

"Who on earth could that be?" Cadence wondered aloud. She went to the window and opened it with her magic. A dark form flew in.

"C-Chrysalis?"

"I couldn't stay away, Princess." Chrysalis said, her voice somber and distant. She winced in shock as Cadence wrapped her in tightly for a hug.

"Why did you really come back?"

"I... It's taken me a lot of courage to say this, Princess. But I love you. I don't expect you to feel the same after everything I've done..." Chrysalis sniffled. Cadence's heart melted. Chrysalis was now so innocent in her arms, almost like a foal that needed Cadence to nurture it and give it love, and Cadence was more than willing. She kissed Chrysalis down her neck and carressed the Queen's flank with her hooves.

"Princess..." Chrysalis breathed out.

"Don't be afraid, Chryssie."~

Chrysalis found comfort in the Princess's cooing noises.

"Princess... please take me." Chrysalis moaned, feeling a heat burning up inbetween her legs. Cadence knew what the Queen meant. She repositioned herself so that her slit faced Chrysalis's muzzle and she was looking down at Chrysalis's slit. It was a beautiful sight. Cadence started with swift licks and gradually grew faster. Chrsyalis took this signal to lick Cadence's slit in turn. Pleasure coursed through both bodies as they pleased each other. Their powerful climaxes lulled them into a deep sleep as they curled up in each others' wings.


	8. Chapter 8: Putting the Pieces Back

The citizens of the Crystal Empire looked up and screamed in terror as waves of Changeling swarms flew above them. Twilight and her friends watched, mouths agape.

"C'mon y'all! Ah have a might bad feeling about this." Applejack said. Everypony began running towards the Crystal Palace to get to Princess Cadence.

"Not again!" Rainbow groaned. Twilight ran as fast as she could in her bandaged state. They reached the palace and the guards let them through. They ran up to Cadence's chamber, swinging the doors open. Twilight's jaw dropped and everyone gasped.

"What the?! Princess Cadence has gone coco in the loco you guys!" Pinkie squeaked. They could not believe their eyes. Before them on the couch lay the Changeling Queen spooning the crystal princess.

"Cadence?!" Twilight choked out. Cadence shot up at Twilight's voice.

"T-Twilight! What are you doing here?" Cadence said, trying to stay calm about the situation. She could only imagine how this must look to Twilight.

"The Crystal Empire is under attack!" Twilight exclaimed. Cadence immediately leaped off of the couch at this. Chrysalis was a heavy sleeper and lay unaffected by the rude awakening. Cadence jabbed her in the side.

"Hmm?" Chrysalis said dazedly.

"Chrysalis! We are under attack!" Cadence said. The Changeling Queen went over all the options in her head: she could help Cadence and redeem herself, but her hive needed her. Emotions got in the way and Chrysalis decided to help her newfound marefriend. She ran with the others out to the siege.

"Woah, woah woah! Twi, what's SHE coming with us for?" Rainbow said, jabbing an accusing hoof in the direction of Chrysalis.

"We don't have time for this, Dash! She looks like she's changed, and now that she's on our side we need all the help we can get!" Twilight replied. Dash groaned and still held a judgemental glare at the Queen.

"Cadence, look!" Twilight said in the midst of war. The Crystal Heart was being jabbed at and bombarded by greedy changeling drones.

"Twilight, can you and your friends hold them off while Chrysalis and I get the heart somewhere safe?"

"You can count on us, Princess!" Rainbow answered before Twilight could. Twilight and her friends leaped into battle, repeating their fight routines like they had done at the Canterlot wedding invasion. Cadence and Chrysalis ran towards the heart at full speed.

"Chrysalis! Can you call them off?" Cadence asked over the sounds of war.

"I can try..." Chrysalis said. She buzzed her wings which echoed a vibrating noise out to the drones. The drones stopped for a moment, but then hissed at Chrysalis and carried on their war.

"I... I... my hive has never disobeyed me before!" Chrysalis said at the shock of the reply she had gotten. In the midst of her anger, hurt, and betrayal she flung herself at the crystal heart.

"Chrysalis!" Cadence yelled, not understanding the Queen's sudden's change of actions. Chrysalis lurched the heart away from its advancers.

"This is what you want, my drones? Well, you're not getting it!" With all her might Chrysalis smashed the heart to the floor and the heart broke into smithereens.

"N-No..." Cadence breathed. All hope was lost now. With the Crystal Heart gone Cadence didn't have much energy source to keep the crystal ponies safe. Cadence couldn't bring herself to cry or show any emotions. She was frozen in place. Twilight and her friends and just about everyone around her had stopped their fight, changeling and pony alike.

"Chrysalis, why..." Cadence whispered. Realizing what she'd done, Chrysalis lay on the ground. She had nothing left. Her hive, her only family she'd ever known, had betrayed her. She had broken the trust of her lover. She had no one. Twilight walked up to Cadence and whispered in her ear.

"Cadence, I think you need to kiss her!" Twilight breathed.

"What?" Cadence answered, not believing what she was hearing right now.

"Remember how you and Shining Armour defeated her at the wedding with the power of love?" Cadence nodded, she was beginning to hate Twilight for bringing up such a fresh and painful memory. "I think you need to use the power of love again to fix the heart!" Suddenly Cadence understood. She walked over to Chrysalis and took the Queen's face in her hooves.

"Oh Chryssie..." She brought the Queen's muzzle to her own and entered the changeling's mouth. After a few moments, Cadence and Chrysalis's horns lit aglow. Magic swirled from under them and around them. But not just any magic-

"Love magic?" Cadence said aloud in surprise, breaking the kiss for a moment. Chrysalis pulled her towards her and they began to kiss again. The magic only glowed stronger. The couple was lifted off the ground by the power of the magic and both royal's eyes glowed in a god like way. As the magic exploded around them into a billion little particle sparks, miraculously the Crystal Heart appeared to be brand new and in its proper place on the spike. Chrysalis and Cadence floated back down to normal level. The drones looked confused and exchanged glances. They all flew off into the distance, echoing their bug-like sounds. Chrysalis looked down as she felt her marefriend's comforting hoof on her shoulder.

"They'll be back." Chrysalis sighed. Twilight's friends all cheered in unison that love and kindness had prevailed. "Why did you forgive me so, Princess?" Chrysalis asked, her eyes meeting her lover.

"Because I love you." Cadence said, kissing her marefriend passionately for emphasis. Chrysalis smiled as tears of joy formed in the corners of her eyes. She was loved, and to her that was all that mattered right now.


	9. Chapter 9: Love & Change (Last Chapter)

Cadence signed the last of the divorce papers and strode out of the lawyer's office. There in the hallway was the last pony she wanted to see. She knew. She knew she'd have to confront him sooner or later.

"Cadence... I just want to say... I'm so sorry. For everything." There was pain and sadness in his voice.

"What does Twilight think of all this?" Cadence asked, unable to say anything else.

"Twiley hates me. I broke her heart when I told her what I did. It took me ages to get her to at least look at me again. I messed up so badly." Shining Armour hung his head.

"If you had not made the choices you did I would not have met my current fiance." Cadence said. "While I won't deny you made some terrible decisions, things happen, ponies change." Shining Armour looked up. The newly divorced pair hugged each other tightly and went on their way.

All was well in Equestria. Ponies were thriving. Cadence and Chrysalis were happily married. Shining Armour was courting a guard by the name of Flash Sentry. Twilight Sparkle and her friends frolicked on their adventures like usual and were quickly learning to trust and even befriend Chrysalis. Yes, it seemed things couldn't be better. Away in a crystal palace were two mares-one a princess, one a changeling Queen-working on palace renovation plans.

"If we want the hive to be happy but still leaving the villagers alone and not feeding off of them, we need to build some underground caverns so that changelings and ponies can live in unison." Chrysalis said, firmly sticking to her opinions.

"I think that can work but only you and I can know about it and we have to put up a forcefield on the main gate that will connect to the palace so that they won't enter the Empire." Cadence half-agreed, nuzzling her wife.

"Dearest?" Chrysalis asked.

"Chryssie?" Cadence replied affectionately. It was a while back that this pet name had been adopted, and Chrysalis was growing rather fond of it.

"Do you still think I am... well, a monster?" Chrysalis looked down.

"Chryssie, would I love you this much if I thought that? Dear Celestia! Would I even have married you if that's what I really thought?" Cadence said.

"Thank you." Chrysalis said, shedding a happy tear. She leaned in and kissed her wife. Cadence smiled, pulling Chrysalis in for a tight hug. Maybe a Changeling really can grow to love, if she looks inside her crystal heart and has the courage to change, Chrysalis thought with a smile.


End file.
